


Sleeping In

by treaddelicately



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Vague Hints of Sexual Content, this could be canon somewhere if you squint I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Bobbi really, really needs to get to work. Hunter's got other ideas for the day.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myracingthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/gifts).



> I've never written Huntingbird before, and honestly they're not even one of my main ships, but I adore their dynamic and my dear sweet friend [myracingthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts) loves them, so I wanted to do something nice for her.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please be gentle with meeee. And enjoy! xoxo

Pulling the curtains closed had been a terrible idea. Bobbi needs the sun in her eyes, needs the room to heat up just a little past what she considers bearable, otherwise bed will seem like the perfect sanctuary for the day.

“We _have_ to get up now.”

“Says you,” comes Hunter’s mumbled reply. “I plan to stay right here, thank you very much.”

She has every intention of getting up. Honestly. The eight minute snooze on her phone went off three times before Hunter turned it off entirely and now she’s on the very precipice of being late for this briefing.

“Some of us have a job to do.” Bobbi sits up and swings her bare legs over the side of the bed, only to be locked in place by an arm around her waist. “Hunter.”

“Bob.” His head peeks out from under the pillow to nuzzle into her side instead. “Five more minutes. Then I’ll let you get back to base.”

Bobbi shivers, trying not to focus on the scrape of his morning stubble on her bare skin.

“That’s what you said an hour ago,” she points out. “And half an hour before that.”

“Can you blame me?” He plants a few open-mouthed kisses down her side. “Staying off-base for the weekend is the best idea I’ve ever had. No tiny bunks to cram into, no team on the other side of the wall, listening to every sound we make…”

It’s a disappointment to realize their time is up and the real world is waiting, but the ache in her bones is ever-present. The need to do _something_ with what she’s been given. Simple domesticity will never be her way.

She bites her lip. “I have to go. _We_ have to go.”

He makes some noncommittal noise and nips at her. Despite her best efforts, Bobbi shudders. And then she’s hauled backwards again into the pile of blankets and her mouth is too busy for any more protests.

* * *

She can hear Mack’s annoyance loud and clear through the phone.

“Barbara, where the hell are you?”

Bobbi doesn’t think she can lie to him.

“In bed,” she answers honestly.

Mack’s voice shifts from irritated to concerned. “What’s goin’ on? You feeling okay?”

“No, I’m—” Her breathing hitches and she’s positive if she doesn’t get off the phone soon, the whole thing will fall apart. “Can’t really get up right now. Just need some rest.”

She prays it doesn’t sound too out of character. When was the last time she didn’t show up for work? Six months? A year? Mack knows her too well. It’s never going to work.

Except it does. 

“I told you that run in Rio was gonna catch up to you. Get some rest, we can fly this one without you.”

“Will do,” Bobbi says shakily. “Bye, Mack.”

Hunter’s hands curl around her thighs when she hangs up, wet lips curved into a smirk that she wants to smack or kiss off his face. She can’t decide which.

“I’m starting to get offended. He didn’t even ask where I am.”

She rolls her eyes and grips some of his short hair, just enough to pull at his scalp when she tugs on it. “Because you never show up for briefings anyway.”

His lips press to her hipbone and Bobbi arches on instinct, searching out the contact he’d kept up all throughout her phone call. Ever the tease, Hunter stops just shy of her more sensitive flesh.

“I called into work for this, so you better make it worth it.”

He perks an eyebrow just as his fingers slide inside her and crook up into that sweet spot that makes her shake.

“Don’t I always, love?”

* * *

Hunter’s phone rings while they’re eating lunch in bed. Bobbi’s too blissed out on a post-orgasm haze and a mouthful of Oreos to deal with it, and technically, it’s his turn to make up an excuse.

“You’ve reached the inbox of the dashing, intelligent, world-famous Lance Hunter,” he purrs into the phone. “Please leave a message after the—”

May’s voice comes through clearly, cutting him off. “If you beep at me, I’ll rip your tongue out.” 

Bobbi nearly chokes when her muffled laughter sends crumbs down her throat.

“Testy, testy,” Hunter says, patting Bobbi’s back to help her swallow without dying. “What can I do for you, Agent May?”

“Get your ass to base,” she replies. “We’ve got work to do.”

Hunter sucks in a breath through a grimace. “Mm, sorry, ‘fraid I can’t do that today. I’m occupied.”

There’s some other vaguely threatening sentences that come from the other end of the phone, and Bobbi almost, _almost_ feels guilty. But Hunter is still rubbing her back and neither of them have bothered to open the shades and really, what’s another episode of House at this point?

He hangs up and Bobbi looks over her shoulder, licking cookie crumbs from her lips.

“How long d’you think we’ve got before they pinpoint our location?”

She checks the time on the television with a thoughtful hum. “Maybe an hour?”

Hunter lights up and lays down next to her, stealing a cookie from the package. “Well, fire it up then. Let’s see what medical mystery awaits.”

“Bet you a foot rub that it’s sarcoidosis.”

“You’re on.”

* * *

“You cheated, you’ve already seen this episode!”

Bobbi props her feet in his lap. “You never asked.”

* * *

“Really?” Daisy asks dryly. “An AirBnB?”

“You’re welcome to come and see the place.” Hunter holds the tablet at a very specific angle to give their teammate a nice view of his chest hair. “Although, I feel I should warn you that it’s clothing optional. And I will be enjoying my options.”

Bobbi snorts and brandishes a spatula at him in warning.

“Ew,” Daisy says. “No, no way. We just wanted to make sure you guys are safe.”

“Safe and sound, as you can see. I may need to see a chiropractor after all the contortions I’ve been doing, but—”

“Hunter!” Bobbi can envision Daisy’s exasperated look even though she’s feet away from the tablet screen. “I don’t really need to know any more. Just get your asses back here tomorrow, okay?”

“Will do,” Hunter says cheerily. “See you, Daze.”

It’s quiet for a few minutes while Bobbi finishes making grilled cheese. Just the music playing from her laptop in the background, her own humming, the sizzle of the butter in the pan. 

Hunter’s staring while she carries the plates to the table and sits down. He’s got that dopey smile, his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. She takes a bite of her sandwich and tries to ignore him.

“I like you like this.”

She flicks some crust at him. “Like what?”

“Happy,” he says, and Bobbi stops.

The world is still falling apart. It always is, with their lives. Always someone else to save, a disaster to handle, some new villainous superpower to quell. Nothing will ever be normal and she doesn’t want it to be. She will always have the ache.

But this, this stolen day? It’s like… normal-adjacent. And it’s enough.

She smiles. “I like it, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you made it this far, please leave a kudos, and if you're feeling extra generous, comments are super appreciated and always make me smile.


End file.
